Sunday Spesial
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Aku menyukainya tapi tidak untuk anjing-anjingnya... Oneshoot.. Warning: AU, OOC. RnR?


Summary: Aku selalu menyukainya, tapi tidak untuk anjingnya. (Maybe)

Title: Sunday spesial

Genre: Romance

Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO.

for someone ^^

* * *

One Shoot!

**Sunday Spesial**

**April, minggu pertama.**

Pemuda berwajah tampan, memakai kacamata, memegang sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Berjalan santai di hiruk-pikuk trotoar jalan, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki berpenampilan menarik namun cupu, ketika hari minggu, seperti biasa. ia pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk sekedar membaca dan menambah wawasan, hembusan udara pukul 8 pagi membelai halus rambut ravennya, sinar matahari yang menyingsing dari ufuk timur membuat efek cerah pada mukanya.

'Untuk masuk ke dalam perguruan terbaik di jepang, aku harus belajar lebih giat lagi. nilai-nilai yang aku capai sampai sekarang masih belum cukup-' pikir pemuda itu menatap buku yang ia baca, sambil sesekali melihat ke depan untuk sewaktu-waktu jika ada batu yang menyandung dan sebagainya.

Akan tetapi …..

Dari depannya melaju cepat seorang gadis yang menaiki sepeda berkeranjang. "Minggir!" teriak gadis itu memperingatkan. Sasuke yang masih terfokus ke bukunya, belum sempat menyadari sampai teriakan itu terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"Huh?"

_Brukkkk!_

Tabrakan pun sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi, "Aduh-aduh.." kata Sasuke _reflect_ sambil mengerang kesakitan, gadis bersurai merah muda itu juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Maaf-maaf!" ujar gadis itu sembari menunduk menyesal. Dan sebagai pria, Sasuke harus menerima permohonan maaf tersebut. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, apakah ada yang terluka?" tanya balik Sasuke dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Hanya goresan kecil, tidak sakit kok hehe." Jawab gadis itu bersemu malu, sampai segerombolan anjing menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Guk-guk-guk!"

"Hahaha, kalian berhasil mengejarku ya! anjing pintar." Puji gadis itu pada 5 ekor anjing yang sebelumnya berlari-larian mengejarnya. 5 anjing itu adalah peliharaan Sakura Haruno, yang sekarang sudah besar-besar, memiliki bulu semu putih yang lembut untuk dipeluk.

"Oh ya! teri-" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke telah menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. "He? Kemana perginya dia?"

"Ada anjing!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah berlari terbirit-birit. "Yaa! Kenapa ada anjing di pagi hari begini, ada 5 anjing lagi, besar-besar pula!" seru Sasuke yang tak bisa menahan kuasanya untuk melarikan diri. Sasuke takut dengan anjing, dan sejak kecil ia tidak pernah memegang bulu anjing.. karena pernah ia digigit sampai tangannya hampir hancur.

"Hah hah hah?" Sasuke menghela napas berulang kali, ia bersembunyi di gang sempit sambil menyandarkan tubuh di dinding salah satu rumah, napasnya terengah-engah lelah, pakaian rapinya telah berantakan akibat keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, 'Sepertinya berlari di pagi hari ada baiknya juga' pikirnya LEGA.

_'Dan di hari minggu itu, tidak kusadari aku akan menghadapi takdir yang beruntun.'_

**Minggu kedua.**

(Sasuke POV)

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan sampai sekarang jantungku terus berdekup cepat ketika melewati persimpangan jalan, tempat di mana aku hampir mati di kejar anjing. Mati? Ahh lebay. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian aku melangkah pelan, sambil sesekali melihat ke sekeliling setidaknya untuk mengantisipasi gadis pembawa anjing itu. mendengar gonggongannya saja sudah membuat jantungku bergetar, apalagi jika dikejar.. tapi ketika aku mulai tidak waspada, seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. "Haa!" teriakku spontan, mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan masalah anjing.

"Kau kenapa?" sapa lembut gadis bersurai pinky yang seminggu lalu menabrakku.

"Kauu? Gadis yang waktu itu?" tanyaku sedikit ragu, meskipun aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku melihat di belakangnya, celingak-celinguk ingin mengetahui apakah ia membawa anjing atau tidak. 'Syukurlah dia tidak membawa anjing' pikirku lega.

"Hmpph! Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin ya? tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau lari ketika aku ingin mengajakmu berkenalan?"

"Errrr…" suaraku membentuk sebuah getaran rendah di bibir, membuat dia tertawa akibat kelucuan yang aku buat. Lucu? Mungkin tidak, tapi dia benar-benar tertawa, menimbulkan semburat senyum di bibir, lekukan halus yang tercipta tanpa kesengajaan dan bagiku itu adalah hal yang spesial, rona merah timbul di wajahku, aku pun juga merasa aneh. Ketika ditanya namaku siapa? aku menjawab…

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Okey,"

Tanpa aku sadari, kami berjalan bersama-sama di trotoar jalan yang nampak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, entah kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar ketika melihat senyumannya, ia begitu antusias mengajakku berbicara mengajakku ke sana ke sini, tanpa lelah. Meskipun kita baru saja kenal, dia nampak acuh terhadap masalah tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya?" jawabku dengan nada datar.

"Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya, aku harus pulang.. sampai jumpa!" tangannya melambai-lambai ke arahku, gadis berparas cantik itu telah menyihirku, sebagai seorang kutu buku yang kuper di sekolah, ia telah membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

**Minggu ketiga.**

Hari ini, aku begitu bersemangat. Kalian tau apa yang telah berputar-putar di otakku, memikirkan ini semalaman membuatku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang, bahkan aku ingin segera menemuinya. Kurajut langkah demi langkah, membimbingku pergi ke tempat kemarin, di mana aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku telah berdiri di tempat itu, trotoar jalan yang di pinggirnya terdapat sebuah restoran yang masih tutup, restoran yang hanya buka pada malam hari, mengingat ini masih pagi hari, beberapa toko masih belum beraktivitas, memberi kesan kurang ramai di tepi jalan raya tersebut. dan dari jauh mata memandang, aku melihat Sakura yang menaiki sepeda keranjangnya, cukup imut jika dilihat dengan seksama, namun aku merasa ada yang aneh, benar saja… beberapa anjing telah berlari-larian mengikutinya dari belakang, spontan aku berlari kencang menjauh dari laju sepeda Sakura.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura yang terdengar di telingaku, tapi aku tidak menggubris teriakan itu, dan tetap saja berlari menjauh, ketika anjing itu mulai mengonggong keras, "Ha!" seruku tak sanggup menghadapi ketakutan, kakiku merinding dibuatnya, berpikir untuk berlari ke depan tanpa memikirkan lelah adalah prioritas, bukan untuk menghindari Sakura namun anjingnya.

"Menjauhlah Sakura! aku takut anjing!" teriakku yang sudah tak tahan lagi. Sakura pun memberhentikan kayuhannya, "He?" gumamnya tak menyangka. "Jadi Sasuke-kun takut anjing?" tanyanya dalam kebingungan.

Jarak 100 meter telah memisahkan kita, di seberang jalan itu aku melihat gadis hari minggu yang selalu membawa anjing setiap kali dia bersepeda santai di pagi hari, anjing-anjing yang mengelilinginya merupakan alasanku untuk tidak mendekatikanya, Ya… aku masih trauma akan kejadian masa lalu yang dulu aku alami.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan takut! Mereka tidak menggigit kok!" teriak gadis bersurai merah muda mengenakan bando tersebut sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dari seberang jalan.

"Maaf! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa Sakura!" kupikir ini adalah hal terakhir aku berjumpa dengannya, sebelum aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya bersama anjing-anjingnya yang menakutkan.

**Minggu keempat.**

Dentingan jarum jam terdengar rintih, ketika pagi buta menyambutku dalam ketenangan tidur yang masih menyelubungi kamarku, aku meringkuk, memeluk guling dan bantal sambil sesekali melihat ke jarum jam yang bergerak satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik…. Huh? Aku menghela napas pendek, semangatku pada hari minggu ini redup bersamaan ketika aku mengatakan kalimat perpisahan kepadanya, kepada gadis unik dan imut yang aku temui satu minggu yang lalu.. suasana pagi hari ini terasa berbeda bagiku, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Hari ini aku pergi ke taman.. untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang selalu sibuk akan pelajaran sekolah, ujian nasional terus menghantuiku selagi aku memikirkan masalah percintaan, diselingi dengan kebutuhan hidup yang membuatku semakin stress.. daun-daun pohon Sakura berjatuhan dari atas, aku mendangak melihat daun-daun indah itu. "Sakura? nama yang bagus." Ucapku seraya mengadahkan tangan untuk mendaratkan sehelai daun tersebut di tangan.

Aku pun teringat.. akan senyuman manisnya, senyuman yang membuatku dapat melupakan masalah-masalah yang mendera otakku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya tapi aku takut… takut pada anjingnya. Bagaimana tidak, tangan kananku ini dulunya berlumuran darah ketika anjing hitam besar menggigit buas dengan rahang yang kuat. Sampai aku tak sadarkan diri, trauma masa lalu terus saja menghantuiku, layaknya ketakutan yang tetap setia menemani disepanjang hidupku.

Aku memasang wajah pasrah, akan ketakutan ini dan membiarkan ingatanku kepada gadis itu menghilang.. namun ketika aku telah berniat melupakannya, dia muncul kembali di hadapanku, senyumannya membuat wajahku merah merona, mataku berkaca-kaca seperti menerima kedatangannya dengan gembira, 'Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan?' pikirku yang berusaha mencari arti dari kejadian ini, takdir yang menuntunku, membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangat di musim semi.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" sapanya dalam senyuman paling menawan sejagad raya, menurutku. Dia gadis tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Tapi aku terkaget ketika 5 anjing mendekatiku, menjilatiku layaknya perman gulali yang manis. "Geli! Hentikan hehe! Hentikan!" ucapku dalam semu antara takut dan tertawa, aku pikir keduanya… tapi aku pikir ini adalah hal yang terbaik bagiku.

Kami saling menatap di tengah-tengah 5 anjing yang mengerumuniku dan Sasuke pemuda kuper dan kutu buku, melanjutkan kisah cintanya… bersama Sakura.

Fin~

Haha, fanfict ini aku peruntukkan untuk pencinta SasuSaku.. ide langsung aku ambil dari sumbernya, ketika melihat cewek cantik yang bersepeda dan diikuti oleh 5 anjing yang besar-besar xD... sebelum keluar dan membaca fanfict yang berkualitas lainnya, sempatkan beberapa detik untuk mereview One Shoot ini ya... Terima kasih!

See you!

Yoshino Tada...


End file.
